Worried
by Dymond
Summary: Mark gets lost, Roger worries, and Collins laughs.


**Warnings: **vague slashy suggestions

**I do not own _RENT._**

o

**Worried**

o

Roger Davis was not worried.

He was a rock star. Rock stars didn't do 'worry'. He was simply…anxious. Yes, that was a good word for it. I mean, you would be anxious too if you hadn't seen your naïve, too-cute-for-his-own-good roommate in five hours.

Mark had only moved into the loft four months ago, but something about his slightly neurotic, filmmaking ways had grown on Roger and the two had become fast friends. And considering it took eight months for the musician to have a conversation of more than five words with Benny, this was quite a feat.

Last night, however, Maureen had staged yet another protest about animal rights, that he had opted to skip, claiming band practice. But April had gone and she had returned several hours ago, saying she left Mark with Maureen. Then about an hour ago Maureen had stumbled in, drunk off her ass, and promptly passed out. And still no Mark.

So Roger was becoming rather anxious.

The loft door slid open and his head shot up from where it was bent over an empty notebook page, but only Collins walked through.

He must've frowned because Collins walked over as said, "Not happy to see me? I even brought some Stoli." He grinned and held up a plastic bag.

"No, it's just I haven't seen Mark since he left for the protest with the girls. And since they're both back, I have no idea where he is. He's only been in the city for about four months, and he doesn't know his way around…" Roger trailed off, realizing he sounded something like his mother.

Collins laughed loudly. "Why are you so worried, man? That boy probably just got himself locked in a closet or something. You know how he is."

"I'm not worried," Roger snapped. "Just…concerned."

"Awww…You're so cute when you try and deny the fact that you like him."

Roger growled and would've retorted with something witty, but the phone interrupted. He jumped off the couch and ran to answer it, ignoring Collins' snickers in the background.

"Hello?"

"Roger? Is that you?" Came Mark's voice from the other end of the line.

"Mark! Where the _hell_ have you been? According to April, the protest has been over for four hours. Did you pick up a chick or something? Where are you?"

There was silence for a second before Mark spoke again. "Do you have any idea how much like my mother you just sounded?"

"Eh, yeah. Sorta."

"Okay, well you see my problem is, I don't exactly know where the hell I am."

"How did you get lost coming home from Maureen's protest?" Somewhere in the kitchen, Roger could hear Collins burst out laughing.

"Er, I was on my way home, when found this really good shot of a couple on the street, so I followed them for a little while, but then I got distracted, because there was pretty awesome shots of this dog and well, three hours later I don't know where I am. Then I realize I don't have any money for a pay phone, so I spent the next hour looking for change on the sidewalk."

Roger would've slapped the other male, had he been nearer. "That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Mark coughed slightly on the other end of the line. "Yeah, well, I was thinking I could tell you the street I'm on, and you and Collins can come get me, maybe? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Tell me what it is," the musician sighed and wrote the street name on a napkin, before hanging up.

"He got distracted coming home from Maureen's protest," Roger sighed. "I'm not sure how he managed it, but he ended up here." He handed Collins the napkin.

"And he didn't get mugged?"

"Apparently not. But now we've got to be knights in shining armor and go save the damsel in distress."

Collins whistled, as he picked up his jacket. "Damn, he's lucky. Remind me to take him to my next poker game."

"Whatever, let's just go get him, before something serious happens. We can't afford a medical bill," Roger said as they walked out the door. Inwardly, though, he breathed a sigh of relief that his friend was okay.

But it's not like he had been worried or anything.

o

**Words: **722

This was written for speedrent challenge #111. The challenge was similar to a Secret Santa type thing and I got my challenge from defygravityxx and the challenge was:

_Mark doesn't come home one night from Maureen's protests, and Roger's worried, what happened to Mark. Roger's worried and gets Collins to help._

This was fun, so review pour moi!

Dymond


End file.
